


Contradictions Lead To This

by QueenieLacy



Series: Lose Control [19]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cabins, Camping, Cousin Incest, Erik is not romantic, Explicit Language, High society camping, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, T’Challa trying to be romantic, fake rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: T’Challa plans a romantic getaway while Erik wonders what his true intentions are.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa
Series: Lose Control [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1219835
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	Contradictions Lead To This

**Author's Note:**

> I was sadden by the loss of Chadwick Boseman. He played extraordinary characters and as an black American, he meant more to me and our community that I can’t explain it because his impact was so vast. He was something different to everyone, but he was exactly was everyone needed.
> 
> I hope this story fic can bring a smile to your face.

Erik observed T’Challa standing in front of his desk, looking over his glasses, as he pondered the suggestion from his lover. Nothing looked amiss, but T’Challa wasn’t good at hiding his emotions. He dropped the pen he was holding and placed the file he picked up back on his desk.

“...And why would we spend the weekend in the Wakandan wilderness? In a fucking...cabin?” He questioned and T’Challa sighed.

“I just thought it would be nice to get away.” T’ Challa smiled, hoping Erik would go with it. He didn’t.

“Nah, there’s more to this.” Erik shook his head. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Why do you think everything has ulterior motives?” T’Challa questioned. He knew N’Jadaka didn’t trust easily, but he thought they were past that point.

“Why did you answer my question with a question?” Erik tilted his head slightly and gave T’Challa an accusatory look.

“Can’t I just do something nice for my love?” T’Challa moved closer to the desk, smiling as he reached out to touch his man.

“Doing something nice for me would be buying me a chain or some shit.” Erik explained. “Not taking me out in the middle of nowhere. Besides, niggas don’t camp. That’s white people shit.”

“Anyone can camp.” T’Challa reasoned and Erik agreed. 

“Anyone  _ can _ camp, but niggas choose not too.” He explained. “So, again, why the wilderness?” Erik asked, smirking. “You tryna get rid of me? Bury my body in the woods?” Erik joked but T’Challa looked absolutely horrified by his words.

“No! Never! I-.”

“Calm down, I was just playin’.” Erik explained.

T’Challa sighed in relief, allowing a short silence to fall between him. “I think I’m going to have another rut.” He watched Erik’s face soften, going from accusatory to concern. “It may not be a full blown rut but I feel...some symptoms...I’d prefer to not be around people if it does become a full rut.”

Erik clicked his tongue. “Nigga, why didn’t you just say that to begin with? Wasting time with that ‘can’t I do something nice’ bullshit.”

“Because I know you think my attitude towards my rut is idiotic.” T’Challa quickly answered. “And I thought you’d try to convince me that I wouldn’t hurt anyone and talk me into staying at the palace.”

Erik stood from his chair. “I do think you’re stupid and I’m positive you’d never hurt anyone, but you need to be comfortable.” Erik moved from around the desk to walk over to T’Challa. “You being on edge won’t make your rut easier.” Erik has done his own research on the panther ruts and stress was not good for a black panther in pre-rut.

“Thank you.” T’Challa reached out for his lover and placed his hands on N’Jadaka’s hips. “For going along with my paranoia.”

Erik shrugged. “A couple that’s paranoid together, stays together.”

* * *

The next day, after their meetings were finished, the two men packed their bags and headed out to the secluded cabin in the Wakanda wilderness. Erik wasn’t excited about staying in a cabin for the next few days, with no electricity and running water. There better be a lake or stream nearby. If T’Challa goes into a full rut, Erik will be covered in cum, sweat, and tears. Maybe he’ll be bloody if T’Challa got bite happy. 

It took no time for the couple to reach the jungle and only a few more seconds for them to reach the cabin. Thank god for Wakandan tech. 

“Oh…” Erik looked at the structure in front of him. It wasn’t a cabin, it was more of a tree house. A large tree that looked centuries old stood in the middle of the clearing. At the base of the tree was a covered deck. There was a fire pit built into the middle of the deck. Chairs and pillows were around the fire pit and Erik spotted a hammock in the back corner of the deck that he definitely wanted to nap on. 

A wooden staircase started at the deck and spiraled around the thick trunk of the tree, leading to the treehouse. T’Challa opened the door and allowed Erik to walk in first. “This ain’t like normal treehouses.” Erik said as he looked around. He immediately saw the kitchen area on his right, fitted was an actual refrigerator, stove, and other amenities that ran on electricity. The treehouse had an open floor plan, so there were no walls between the kitchen area and the living room area. There was a couch against the back wall and a bunch of pillows and blankets on the floor. There was a small television sitting on top of a end table. 

T’Challa took Erik’s hand and led him to the back of the treehouse. He stopped in front of a door and opened it. “Bathroom. It’s small but…” T’Challa shrugged.

Erik stepped inside of the bathroom and looked around. It was small, barely enough room for the shower, toilet, and sink but that didn’t bother Erik. He used bathrooms like this as a child. Erik went to the sink and turned on the water. It easily followed from the tap. Erik turned the water off and looked at T’Challa. He opened his mouth to ask a question but quickly closed it.

“What?” T’Challa could see Erik’s mind turning and knew he wanted to say something. When he opened his mouth and then closed it, he knew Erik had something on his mind.

“I was going to ask you how you managed to run plumbing and electricity up a goddamn tree but then I remembered that this is Wakanda and Shuri can do anything she puts her mind to.” Erik explained and T’Challa chuckled. “I’ll have to ask her about this when we go home.” He stepped out of the bathroom and allowed T’Challa to lead him a short distance down the hall. He pushed the door open to reveal the master bedroom. Like everything else, it was simple but cozy. The bed took up most of the space and the blankets on it looked incredibly soft. There was a small dresser and a closet to store their clothes and bags. The couple unpacked their things, getting organized and settled before relaxing. 

It wasn’t long after they arrived when T’Challa started getting handsy and begging N’Jadaka for sex. Erik figured that since T’Challa was more comfortable here, he stopped fighting his rut and allowed it to progress as normal. When T’Challa was like this, all Erik could do was sit back and enjoy the ride. The Black Panther was firmly in control and would use Erik’s body as he saw fit. While T’Challa was in control, Erik had no control of his bodily functions. He shook involuntarily every time T’Challa’s cock went deep and he couldn’t stop cumming, even dry cumming towards the end of their session. 

T’Challa came three times before he was satisfied. He breathed heavily as he rolled off of Erik and onto his side. The king reached out to touch Erik but his lover moved away from his touch.

“Uh, no nigga, don’t touch me.” Erik half-moaned. “M’sensitive all over.” He explained before rolling on to his side, his back to T’Challa. “...you beat my shit up, nigga.” Erik mumbled to one in particular and then promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Erik woke up to an empty bed which was a bit unusual for T’Challa when he was in his rut. He was normally plastered to Erik like paint to a wall. Maybe it wasn’t a full rut. He still grabbed one of T’Challa’s tunics when he finally rolled out of bed. When T’Challa was in his rut, he hated for him to smell like anything other than him and Erik didn’t want a grump Black Panther on his hands. He put on the shorter black tunic with gold embroidery that just barely covered his most intimate parts. He then left the bedroom to find T’Challa. Erik quickly realized T’Challa wasn’t in the treehouse, so he started to make his way to the deck below. He moved stethly down the staircase and stepped onto the wooden deck.

T’Challa has started a fire in the pit and rearranged the chairs, pillow and blankets to build something like a fort. “You’re up.” T’Challa’s eyes lit up when he saw Erik.

Erik nodded as he moved closer. “Did you cook that?” He pointed to the basket of goods next to T’Challa. 

“I may have had the palace kitchen cook this and bring it out for us.” T’Challa explained. “Come.” He reached out for Erik, taking his hand to pull him closer. Erik followed his lead and moved to sit next to him under the fort. T’Challa began to feed Erik from his hand.

“I can feed myself.” Erik said but T’Challa shook his head.

“No.” He said simply before popping the food into Erik’s mouth.

“Is this a rut thing?” Erik asked between chews. T’Challa laughed and shook his head.

“It’s romantic.” T’Challa explained.

“Treating me like a toddler is romantic?” Erik questioned.

“As you say: Why won’t you let me be great?” T’Challa teased and put more food to his lips.

“I’m not teaching you any more black American colloquialisms.” Erik decided and then opened his mouth. He let T’Challa feed him and take care of him, also offering him drinks and blankets.

“You were right.” T’Challa spoke up as he cleaned his hand. Erik nodded in agreement.

“I’m right about a lot of things. You gotta be more specific.” Erik lounged against the mound of pillows, belly full and mind relaxed.

“About their being ulterior motives to this.” T’Challa explained and Erik nodded.

“Yeah, your rut.” Erik raised his arms over his head to stretch before relaxing again. “I still don’t understand why you’re so embarrassed about it. You coulda just told me. I could of helped you plan this shit.”

T’Challa shook his head. “No, it’s not that.” He finished cleaning his hands and went to sit across from Erik. “Actually, I’m not in a rut.”

Erik raised his eyebrows at the confession. “I don’t know if I should be impressed or angry.” He smirked. “But that does explain some of the weird things. You weren’t being as...possessive.” Erik picked up his glass and took a sip of wine. “So why we really out here? Have something to show me?” He asked.

“N’Jadaka, you are full of contradictions.” T’Challa started and continued before Erik could cut in. “You like attention. You’re a flashy dresser. You want heads to turn when you walk in a room. You want to be known. You want your works to be known. You’ve never shied away from the spotlight.” T’Challa explained and chuckled. “But you also don’t want anyone in your business. You keep many things hidden away, close to the vest. This contradiction made it hard to do something special for you.”

“You knew I was complicated when you met me.” Erik interjected, smirking at T’Challa.

“Yes, I did know that.” T’Challa nodded. “I would have done this in front of the whole world, but I knew that would lead to you throwing me out of my own palace.” T’Challa joked. “So that’s why I brought you out here. I can do it here and you can show-off tomorrow.”

“What are you t-.”

“N’Jadaka…” T’Challa reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it to reveal a ring fit for Erik. It was a gold band that was encrusted with rubies, as red was the color of love everlasting. “Will you marry me?”

Erik’s eyes went wide as he looked down at the ring. He was actually glad they were in the middle of no where and not in front of people, because he felt like he might hyperventilate. Erik forced himself to breathe normally and remain calm. He’d been near death many times before and he wasn’t this nervous.

_ It’s because this idiot wants to tie himself to you for the rest of his life. He’s choosing you over everything else. For the first time, you’re someone’s number one.  _

Erik nodded, holding out his hand so T’Challa could slip the ring on his finger. “Your mother is going to blow a gasket.” Erik smirked as he admired the ring on his finger, moving his hand around to see it twinkle in the light.

“Really, N’Jadaka?” T’Challa looked away from the ring to look at Erik. “I propose and the first thing you think of is my mother.”

“You know annoying her is my favorite activity.” Erik smirked. “Should I just put my hand in her face like bam.” Erik put his hand in T’Challa’s face. “Or a more subtle approach...like passing something to her.”

“I think I should be the one to tell her.” T’Challa moved to wrap his arms around Erik. “At least she won’t kill me.”

Erik shrugged. “You never know. This could push her over the edge.” He chuckled and looked over at T’Challa. “Are you sure you wanna sign up for my bullshit for the rest of your life?”

T’Challa leaned in to kiss Erik. “I can’t see myself living without it.”


End file.
